coppercabfandomcom-20200214-history
WHITE KNIGHT - FEMINIST MUSIC VIDEO (PROD. TEHNOOBSHOW)
"WHITE KNIGHT - FEMINIST MUSIC VIDEO (PROD. TEHNOOBSHOW)" is the 92nd episode of CopperCab. Synopsis WEBSITES LIKE REDDIT, 4CHAN, 9GAG, TWITTER, FACEBOOK, AND YOUTUBE, ARE ALL BEING RUN BY SCUMBAG MEN LIKE GAVIN MCINNES WHERE ALL THEY DO IS HATE ON WOMEN AND SAY THINGS LIKE TITS OR GTFO, OR W/E AND I THINK IT'S TIME WE TAKE A STAND AGAINST THEM.WEBSITES LIKE REDDIT, 4CHAN, 9GAG, TWITTER, FACEBOOK, AND YOUTUBE, ARE ALL BEING RUN BY SCUMBAG MEN LIKE GAVIN MCINNES WHERE ALL THEY DO IS HATE ON WOMEN AND SAY THINGS LIKE TITS OR GTFO, OR W/E AND I THINK IT'S TIME WE TAKE A STAND AGAINST THEM. WE NEED FEMINISM! WE NEED FEMINISTS! AND WE NEED MALE FEMINISTS ALSO, OR ELSE NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE!!!!!!!! THIS NEEDS TO STOP. SPREAD THE WORD AND LET EVERYONE KNOW THERE TIME HAS COME TO AN END. PEOPLE LIKE GAVIN MCINNES, AND NERO AKA MILO YIANNOPOULOS. LYRICS FOR THE SONG. I’m a feminist who’s tired of women being treated unfairly How dare they pay me more Cuz of what hangs between my knees And you best not be calling them a whore A woman should be able to sleep around Without misogynists getting them down It’s the straight white males who be giving me a frown And I’mma set em straight after this count down 4, 3, 2, 1… I’m a white knight… And I’m proud of it I always ask for consent when I’m down wid it Slash feminism on the sub reddit Type killallwhitemen, you know I said it Cause I’m a white knight And I get respect From all these women who men are callin rejects Masculinity is cancer yeah I know dat When I’m lookin at the stats I see a pay gap Cause I'm a white knight And I’m tumblr’in When you argue with me all I hear is mumbling Fuck yo free speech ya bunch of dumb ass men Shit’ll hit the fan I ain’t got a tan I am different than All these other men I’m in the zone of friends Cause I’m a nice guy And I ain’t afraid to cry Ain’t ashamed to be shy I tell these haters bye bye The patriarchy runs the world. So check your white male privilege I’m hero for the girls, but sexually they ain’t interested I prefer a plus sized model any day While men are treating women like trophy’s, gamergate R E S P E C T is what I say To all the men who rape, yeah it ain’t great! Children don’t need fathers, men are violent anyway Bunch uh damsels in distress I save them every day We’re living in a male dominated nation Who make women feel bad about menstruation I’m a white knight… And I’m proud of it I always ask for consent when I’m down wid it Slash feminism on the sub reddit Type killallwhitemen, you know I said it Cause I’m a white knight And I get respect From all these women who men are callin rejects Masculinity is cancer yeah I know dat When I’m lookin at the stats I see a pay gap Cause I'm a white knight And I’m tumblr’in When you argue with me all I hear is mumbling Fuck yo free speech ya bunch of dumb ass men Shit’ll hit the fan I ain’t got a tan I am different than All these other men I’m in the zone of friends Cause I’m a nice guy And I ain’t afraid to cry Ain’t ashamed to be shy I tell these haters bye bye!!!!!!!! Reception This video has received unfavorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. People have criticized Michael for calling himself a white knight after previously claiming that he dislikes being called such. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos